Networking of computers to facilitate communication with a myriad of data types has become common in the modern workplace and, increasingly, in our homes. From the now ubiquitous email, instant messaging, discussion groups, the sharing of electronic documents and files of every type, through streaming audio and video, to sophisticated immersive interactive environments, networked computers can enhance traditional forms of communication and enable new ways to work and play. The functionality boost provided to a computer by joining a network is significant, but there are a number of practical barriers to connectivity that may prevent or reduce access to full functionality. The problem can be particularly acute for mobile computers capable of joining wireless networks.
For the purposes of this description, wireless computer networks may be classified into two general types: infrastructure networks and ad hoc networks. Infrastructure networks include one or more dedicated network components such as a network hub or a wireless network access point. In contrast, ad hoc networks need not include such network components. For example, an ad hoc computer network may include little more than a group of computers each having compatible wireless network interface hardware.
As the name suggests, ad hoc networks are intended to provide for spontaneous or unplanned computer networking, for example, while traveling or visiting. As such, ad hoc networks can facilitate an ability to network anywhere and at anytime. However, formation of conventional ad hoc networks can be difficult and/or slow, so that, in spite of their potential, use of ad hoc networks remains relatively uncommon. Many ad hoc network formation difficulties stem from a lack of infrastructure facilities typically found in infrastructure networks.
One problem concerns ad hoc network convergence. Within a group of computers attempting to form an ad hoc network, none of the computers is necessarily the leader or network policy maker. Multiple different computers in the group may simultaneously attempt to initiate the formation of an ad hoc network. The computers in the group may be differently configured and react differently to network initiation and/or formation protocols. As a result, rather than converging to a single ad hoc network, multiple ad hoc networks may form among the group of computers.
Some conventional ad hoc network formation systems and methods lack effective mechanisms for convergence to a single ad hoc network. Even where such mechanisms are present, convergence may be so slow as to discourage regular use. Even a delay on the order of a minute may be sufficient to be considered a barrier to connectivity. Another source of delay in some conventional ad hoc network formation systems and methods is a lack of an effective mechanism for quickly assigning network identifiers such as network addresses to network participants. With respect to such mechanisms, perceived end-user delay can be as significant as low-level procedural delay.